THE MARIO BROS, MY DAD, & I
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: When a 15 year old girl goes to work with her dad on a plumbing problem at the apartments. They end up getting sucked underneath the sink & end up in another world, known as THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM. Not a good summary, I know, so please R
1. DOWN THE DRAIN WE GO

The only thing I own is Princess Saphire, Dylan, King Chris, Grandma Lilly, Miss Blake, Olivia, Delilahh (A character my Best Friend Chelsea made up), My dad (Lee), & myself of course (Autumn). The rest of are Nintendo's.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: DOWN THE DRAIN WE GO

Some where in the U.S a 15 year old girl with blonde hair was being bored out of her mind. "Hey daddy, can I go to work with you today?" The girl asked as she sat there on the couch, doing nothing. "Yeah, you can go with me to work on a woman's plumbing at the apartments today." He said, putting on his boots. "Ok, let me go get dressed!" The girl exclaimed, excitedly as she ran off to the bedroom. The 15 year old girl stripped out of her Hannah Montana nightgown & put on some light blue tights. "Ok, where's my favorite shirt?" She asked herself as she continued to look in the pile of clothes. After minutes of looking, she finally found it & put it on along with her jean shorts. "I'm ready now!" The girl shouted,running out of the bedroom. "Autumn, you forgot something." Her dad said, laughing. "What?" The girl asked, looking at her dad a bit confused. "You forgot to put on some shoes & brush your hair." He said, grinning. Autumn ran back to the bedroom to brush her hair that barely came past her shoulders. "DADDY, HAVE YOU SEEN MY PINK PLAID SPLASH BOOTS?" The 15 year old yelled. "They're in here!" He yelled, back. Autumn ran back into the living room & put them on. "Now I'm ready!" She exclaimed, happily. So the girl & her dad got in the truck & left to go work on that plumbing job.

At the apartments, the lady was panicking. "Where is Lee, he should have been here 15 minutes ago!" She exclaimed, nervously as she tried to keep the water from gushing out anymore. After 30 minutes of trying to stop the water from gushing every where, the girl & her dad finally made it. When the lady heard them pull up & walked over to her kitchen window. She opened the window & climbed outside since she couldn't use her door, due to the fact there was a foot of water standing in the house. The lady ran over to where he had parked the truck. "What happened to you?" Autumn asked, standing there next to her dad, who was getting his plumbing supplies out. "My apartment is flooded with water!" The lady shrieked. "Don't worry my dad will fix the problem." The girl assured her. When the lady showed them to the problem, the water had risen a couple inches more. "Autumn, go open the door, so the water will run outside." Lee instructed. She did what she was told & opened the door. "That's better." He said, smiling as he watched the water drain out of the kitchen. "You can go sit in your living room while we work on your sink." Autumn said, smiling. The lady went off & sat down on her dark blue couch. "Autumn, can you hold the flash light, while I try to turn the water off?" Lee asked, his daughter. "Autumn, take my feet & pull me out!" He yelled, in a very panicky voice. As soon as the girl grabbed a hold of his feet, they were pulled in.

Suddenly a warp pipe spit them out onto the ground. "What just happened?" Lee asked, looking around. "I don't know, but I dunno we're not in that lady's apartment anymore." Autumn said as she looked around.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I hope this story will be one of my best stories. I decided to put my dad & me in my story. My dad helped me come up with another story idea, so lets hope this chapter is good. This chapter may be a little boring, but I do promise it will get better. So please R&R. If anyone has an idea on what I should write in the next chapter let me know in a review. I do hope the title goes good with the story. Once again I'm doing the best I can, so I beg you please R&R. CIAO for now! =D


	2. DIAMOND CITY

The only thing I own is Princess Saphire, Dylan, King Chris, Grandma Lilly, Miss Blake, Olivia, Delilahh (A character my Best Friend Chelsea made up), My dad (Lee), & myself of course (Autumn). The rest of are Nintendo's.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: DIAMOND CITY

"I'm gonna go over there & knock on the door." Autumn told her dad. "Ok." He said, looking around. So the 15 year old girl walked over to the mansion & knocked on the door. After a few moments a girl came to the door & answered it. "Can you tell me where we are?" Autumn asked. "This is Boo Woods." She said. "Would you like to come in?" The flower princess asked. "Hey dad, come on!" The girl yelled, turning around. "So what's your name?" The flower princess asked. "Autumn." The 15 year old replied, smiling. "Oh, I'm Princess Daisy." The flower princess said, stepping a side, so the girl & her dad could come in. When they entered a blue ball came out of nowhere & smacked the girl upside the head. "SORRY!" A little girl called from the top of the stairs. "Saphire, what have I told you about throwing the ball in the house!" Daisy fussed as she sat down on the couch. "Sorry about that, my little cousin can be some what obnoxious from time to time." The flower princess apologized. "It's ok, I know how little kids can be." Autumn said, looking around the room. "I'm back!" Luigi yelled as he walked through the doors of his mansion. "LUIGI!" Saphire screamed, with excitement as she ran for the green clad plumber. "Saphire why don't you go see if Daisy will take you out." The green clad plumber said. "Ok!" The 5 year old princess shrieked, happily as she ran upstairs.

"Who was that?" Autumn asked, turning back around to face the flower princess. "That was my boyfriend, Luigi." She said, smiling. "Hey dad, why don't you go hang out with Luigi." The 15 year old girl suggested. "I get it you want me to leave so you can go hang out with your new friend." Lee said, smiling as he got up off the couch. "Exactly!" Autumn squealed. "SAPHIRE!" Daisy called, standing up. "COMING!" The little princess shouted as she ran down the stairs with Mr. Bunny under her left arm. "Do you wanna go take a tour of the place?" The flower princess asked the 15 year old girl. "Sure!" Autumn exclaimed, enthusiastically as she stood up from the couch. "Lets go to Diamond City!" The 5 year old princess exclaimed, taking the 15 year old girl by the hand & pulling her out the door. "Saphire, get back here!" The flower princess yelled as she chased them out the door.

"So where are you from?" Saphire asked, holding the girl's hand as they walked. "I came from the real world." Autumn said, looking down at the cute 5 year old princess. "You're from the real world?" The little princess asked, a bit surprised as she held Mr. Bunny under her left arm. Autumn nodded. "My friend, Dylan Blake lives there!" She exclaimed, happily. "Do you want to get some pizza?" Daisy asked, walking next to them. "Sure." The 15 year old girl said. "YAY, WE'RE GOING TO GO SEE MONA!" The little princess sang obnoxiously as she held onto Autumn's hand. As they were walking, Autumn didn't see the rock that was sticking out of the ground, so she tripped over it & fell to the ground. "Whoa!" Saphire exclaimed, since she just about fell as well. "Are you ok?" The flower princess asked, helping her up off the ground. "Yeah I'm ok." The 15 year old girl assured her. Saphire, Autumn, & Daisy made it to the warp pipe. "Hold me!" The 5 year old princess demanded, reaching up for the 15 year old girl. "Guest go first." The flower princess said, smiling. Autumn lifted the little princess off the ground, along with the stuff animal & jumped into the warp pipe. Daisy followed behind them.

Moments later The 5 year old princess, the girl from the real world, & the flower princess came up through warp pipe in Diamond City. "This place looks cool!" Autumn exclaimed, looking around at the tall buildings. "I can't wait to see our friend, Mona!" Saphire squealed, with excitement as she hugged Mr. Bunny. "Neither can I." Daisy said, smiling. "LETS GO!" The little princess whined, tugging on her cousin's shirt. "Whose Mona?" The girl asked, walking next to them. "She's a teenage girl like us, except Saphi & she works at alot of places." The flower princess said, walking next to the girl & her little cousin. "Don't call me Saphi! Only Dylan can call me that!" Saphire fussed, looking up at her 17 year old cousin. "My bad!" Daisy exclaimed, who was getting some what annoyed by her little cousin. After walking a few minutes Saphire broke the silence. "Pick me up!" The 5 year old princess whined as she walked in between them. "No, you can walk on your on." Daisy said, walking next to her. "Will you carry me?" Saphire asked, innocently as she held Mr. Bunny under her left arm. "Oh, ok." Autumn said, picking up the cute little princess & her toy. "You know, you didn't have to do that." The flower princess said, walking next to the 15 year old girl. "It's ok, I don't mind carrying her." Autumn said, smiling at Saphire. "So, what's the deal with you & that Dylan kid?" The 15 year old girl asked, curiously as she walked next to Daisy. "I met him in in the real world last week." She said, smiling.

"We're here!" Daisy exclaimed, with excitement as she held the door open for her new friend. "HI MONA!" The little princess greeted, happily as she was held by Autumn. Daisy walked in behind them. "Hi guys!" Mona greeted back. "Can you fix us some pizza & drinks?" The flower princess asked, sitting down at a random table. "Sure!" The red head exclaimed, cheerfully. Autumn sat down & placed Saphire on the chair next to her. "Here's the pizza & drinks!" Mona exclaimed, sitting down next to Daisy. "Thank you." The flower princess said. "This is Autumn, our other new friend." The 5 year old princess said, stuffing her face. "Nice to meet you." The red head said, smiling. The 15 year old took a bite of the pepperoni pizza. After Autumn finished her slice of pepperoni pizza, she sat there & chugged her drink down. Saphire continued to stare at the girl as she ate the rest of her pizza. "That was some good pizza, Mona." The girl said, wiping her mouth off on a napkin. Daisy was just about to say something when Autumn belched manly. Mona's eyes got big & Saphire fell off her chair from laughing so hard. "It's better out than in." The flower princess laughed. "Got that right." Autumn laughed. Saphire stood up off the floor & sat back down on the chair with Mr. Bunny on her lap. "Mona. are you ok?" Daisy asked, arching her eyebrow in concern. "Yeah, you think I would be very use to stuff like that since I hang out with Wario." She said, grinning. "Yeah, you would think." The girl giggled. "Lets go to Wario's house!" Mona squealed, getting up from the table. "Ok." Daisy said, throwing away everyone's cups & plates. "Then lets go!" She exclaimed, happily. "Pick me up!" Saphire whined, reaching up for the blonde haired girl. Autumn picked the little princess up off the ground & they headed out the door, but little did they know one of Wario's arch enemies was watching their every move.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I hope this story will be one of my best stories. I decided to make my dad hang out with Luigi for the time being. About that belching part, I really do that too. That's what us tomboys do. Now I would like to thank all the people that have R&R my story, Chris MSMB & zeldamaster456 for their reviews. If you wanna guess who the villain is following them, be my guest. I bet you people can't wait for the next chapter. The next chapter should be more interesting, since something happens. I would just like to say I saw a funny movie today called DESPICABLE ME. I hope the next chapter will be interesting. CIAO for now. =D


	3. HELD CAPTIVE

The only thing I own is Princess Saphire, Dylan, King Chris, Grandma Lilly, Miss Blake, Olivia, Delilahh (A character my Best Friend Chelsea made up), My dad (Lee), & myself of course (Autumn). The rest of are Nintendo's.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: HELD CAPTIVE

Back at the mansion, Luigi & Lee sat on the couch talking. "Do you wanna meet my big, little bro & the rest of them?" The green clad plumber asked him. "Sure." Lee said, getting up off the couch. "Lets take my go-kart!" He exclaimed, running out the mansion doors with the girls dad in tow.

At King Chris's huge house, Mario, Peach, Yoshi, Grandma Lilly, & Chris sat in the living room. "I'm surprised Saphire's friends haven't came over yet." Grandma Lilly said, taking a sip of her tea. As soon as she sat the cup of tea down, the door bell rang. "Mario, will you get that?" Chris asked, flipping through the TV channels. Mario walked over towards the door & opened it. "Is Saphi here?" Dylan asked, smiling. "No." The plumber in red replied back. "Can we come in?" Olivia asked, standing next to Delilahh. "Sure, come on in." Mario said, walking back over to where everyone was sitting. "Hi Dylan." The Grandma said, grinning. "Hi." The blonde haired boy replied back as he sat down on the orange chair. "Will Saphire be coming over?" Delilahh asked, sweetly as she sat down on the other orange chair. "Grandma, can you take Daisy, Saphire, & me to the movies?" Peach asked, sweetly. "I would have to get all three of you together so we can disgust when you three want to go." Grandma Lilly said, taking another sip of her tea. Just as Mario stood up, the door bell rang. "I'll get it." He said, walking over towards the door again. Mario opened the door & let his little big bro in. "Guys, I would like you to meet Lee." Luigi said, walking in. "Nice to meet you." Grandma Lilly said, smiling. "Hi I'm Yoshi!" The green dinosaur exclaimed, shaking his hand. "Where's my other two granddaughters?" The Grandma asked, nervously. "Yeah, where's my sweet little Princess Saphire?" King Chris asked, still flipping through the TV channels. "They're out with my daughter, Autumn." Lee said, sitting down on the couch next to Mario. "Where did they go?" King Chris asked. "They probably went to Diamond City." Luigi replied. "Didn't they tell you they had a couple of friends there?" The green clad plumber asked, sitting down on the other couch. "I think so." Saphire's dad said.

Autumn continued to carry Saphire & her toy, Mr. Bunny. "I never did ask you this, but how did you end up here?" Daisy asked, walking in between Mona & Autumn. "Well, I went to work with my dad at some lady's apartment. My dad told me to pull him out from under the sink, but when I tried to, we ended up being pulled in. Then some pipe spit us out in front of a haunted looking mansion." The 15 year old girl said, trying to explain. "Oh." The flower princess said, walking next to them. "Mona, are we all most there?" The little princess asked. "Yes." The red head said as she walked next to Daisy. Suddenly out of nowhere a robot with 10 arms stopped them in their tracks. Autumn turned around to run, when one of the robot's arms wrapped around the girl & Saphire. "AUTUMN, SAPHIRE!" Daisy & Mona screamed in unison. "HELP US!" The 15 year old girl shrieked. "DAISY!" The 5 year old princess screamed. The flower princess & the red head tried to pull them free, but the robot wrapped around them as well. "Let us go you stupid robot!" The red head screamed. Even though the robot had Saphire & Autumn in one arm, the girl wouldn't let go of each other. The robot squeezed them even more tighter & they passed out.

Mona was the first one to regain consciousness. "Where are we?" The red head thought to herself as she looked around the room. After a few minutes, Autumn & Daisy woke up. "Why can't I move?" The flower princess asked, very frustrated. "We're tied up!" The girl exclaimed, trying to loosen the ropes. "Is my little cousin ok?" Daisy asked. "I don't know, she's still unconscious." Mona replied. "Where are we?" Autumn asked. "You're on my show!" A voice shouted. "Who said that?" The 15 year old girl shrieked. "I did!" The man in purple exclaimed, walking up to them. "Who the heck are you?" Mona asked, looking up at the man in purple. "I'm Count Cannoli a.k.a The Silver Zephyr!" He exclaimed. "It's more like the Silver Heifer!" Daisy exclaimed, laughing. "SHUT UP!" Count Cannoli roared, angrily. The flower princess rolled her eyes & scoffed. Count Cannoli looked over at the girl in the pink plaid boots, who was shaking. "Y-Y-You better let us go." The girl said, in a scared tone. "Yeah!" Mona shouted, angrily. "Why should I?" He asked, with a smug look on his face. "If you don't let us go & Wario finds out you have me, he's gonna beat the living daylights out of you!" The red head yelled, furiously. "That's the same with Luigi, if he finds out you kidnapped my friends & me, you're in trouble! Not to mention what he'd do to you if you hurt Saphire!" Daisy yelled, angrily. "It's time for my show!" He cackled evilly, walking over to the camera.

Wario sat in his favorite chair eating junk food like always. "I wonder if my show is on?" He thought to himself. So he turns on his TV. "Hello my faithful viewers!" Count Cannoli greeted. "Today I have four girls on the show, A cry baby princess, who's out cold right now; a tomboy princess, who won't shut up; some random girl, who's shaking in her boots; & a annoying girl, who knows & works for Wario!" He exclaimed, moving a side, so the viewers could see. When Wario saw Mona, he literally almost choked on his junk food. "That Count Cannoli a.k.a the Silver Zephyr has gone to far!" He bellowed angrily as he stood up. "I wonder if my dumb cousins know about this?" Wario said to himself. "I better call them, but they better not expect this kind of stuff all the time." The fat plumber in yellow grumbled, dialing their number.

At King Chris's huge house, everyone sat in the living room looking at the TV. "Luigi, your phone is ringing." Mario told his little big bro. "Hello." The green clad plumber said, into the phone. "Luigi, turn it to channel 25." Wario instructed. "What for?" He asked, in concern. "Just do it!" The fat purple nose plumber yelled into the phone, very annoyed. "Fine." Luigi said. "What is it?" Peach asked. "Olivia, turn it to channel 25." The green clad plumber instructed. "Now what do you want?" He asked, into the phone? "Just watch it!" Wario yelled, very irritated. "When Olivia turned it to that channel, she shrieked with excitement. "What's wrong?" Delilahh asked. "Nothings wrong, I just love this show!" The little witch exclaimed, with excitement. "Why do you love this show?" Peach asked, eyeing the 7 year old. "This show is about the worlds greatest thief, he goes around stealing stuff!" Olivia squealed, with joy as she stared at the TV. "What kind of show is this?" Mario exclaimed. "I just told you!" She yelled, very annoyed. "Does he kidnap people?" Yoshi asked, taking a bite of his cookie. "No." The little witch said, shaking her head. "Now be quiet, my show is back on." She said, looking back at the TV. (TV) "I'm back my faithful viewers!" Count Cannoli cackled. "Now that I know the names of the four girl, I can introduce them by their names." He said, moving a side. "Meet Princess Saphire, Princess Daisy, Autumn, & Mona!" Count Cannoli introduced them. Grandma Lilly, who was drinking her tea saw this & she started choking on the liquid. "That's my daughter!" Lee exclaimed, in a freaked out tone. "I thought you said he doesn't kidnap people!" King Chris yelled at the 7 year old witch. (TV) "LUIGIIIIII!" Daisy screamed. "WARIO, PLEASE SAVE ME!" Mona cried. When Cont Cannoli wasn't looking, Autumn pulled on the back of the rope & her ropes fell to the ground. Everyone that was watching the show, saw the real world girl untie the others. "Go Autumn!" Luigi exclaimed, full of hope.

"Lets go." Autumn whispered. Daisy nodded & scooped her little cousin up in her arms along with Mr. Bunny. "NOT SO FAST!" Count Cannoli bellowed, pulling on a rope, releasing a cage. "Let us go!" Mona screamed, angrily. Everyone who was watching saw this. "They were so close!" Delilahh pouted. "Wario are you still there?" The green clad plumber asked, into the phone. "Yeah, if you're going to save them, meet me at my house." The fat plumber in yellow said, just before hanging up. Luigi hung his phone up & stuck it in his pocket. "Luigi, Yoshi & I are coming with you!" Mario exclaimed, getting up off the couch. "Then lets go!" The green clad plumber exclaimed, walking towards the door. "I'm coming too!" Dylan shouted, running up to them. "Ok." The green dinosaur said. "Mario, be careful!" Peach exclaimed, from the couch. "Please bring my daughter back." Lee said Chris nodded. "What he said." Saphire's dad said. With that they left for Diamond City.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:I hope this story will be one of my best stories. I decided to make my dad hang out with Luigi for the time being. About that belching part, I really do that too. That's what us tomboys do. Now I would like to thank all the people that have R&R my story, Chris MSMB & zeldamaster456 for their reviews. I bet you people can't wait for the next chapter. Another thing, sorry for not updating in two days, I've been with my grandma this week. CIAO for now! =D


	4. TRAP DOOR

The only thing I own is Princess Saphire, Dylan, King Chris, Grandma Lilly, Miss Blake, Olivia, Delilahh (A character my Best Friend Chelsea made up), My dad (Lee), & myself of course (Autumn). The rest of are Nintendo's.

* * *

CHAPTER 4: TRAP DOOR

The Mario Bros, Yoshi, & Dylan had already went through the warp pipe to Diamond City. As they were walking, Dylan kept seeing the unconscious 5 year old's face as he walked next to the others. "Dylan are you ok?" Mario asked, in concern. Luigi & Yoshi eyed the blonde haired boy as they walked to Wario's house. "Yeah." The 8 year old said. "Are you sure?" The plumber in red asked, walking next to him & the others. "No." Dylan replied, looked down as he walked beside of them. "What's wrong then?" Luigi asked, curiously. Dylan looked up at the green clad plumber. "Is it about Saphire?" Mario asked. The blonde haired boy nodded. "What about her?" Luigi asked. "I-I-I like... her." The 8 year old said, avoiding their eye contact.. "Wait another 5 or 6 years & she will like you too." Mario suggested as he walked next to them. "Mario, I think she already likes him." Luigi said, smiling. "How do you know?" Dylan asked, looking up at the green clad plumber. "Cause I see the way she acts around you. Every time I see you with her, she's always hugging you." The green clad plumber explained. "Guys we're here!" Yoshi exclaimed. So the four of them ran up to the house & knocked on the door.

"Hurry up & get in here!" Wario exclaimed. "How are we gonna save them?" Dylan asked, walking through the door. "About that, there's only one of them." The fat purple nose plumber said, walking over to the closet. "What do you mean only one of them?" Mario asked, sitting on the couch. "The Telmet." He said. "The what?" Luigi asked, in confusion. "The Telmet, this helmet will help get us in the TV & onto his show." Wario said, holding the Telmet up in his hand. "I have to say something, that kid can't go." The fat purple nose plumber said, setting the Telmet down on the table. "I'M COMING EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!" Dylan roared, furiously. "No you're not, cause we already have to save four girls!" Wario exclaimed, annoyed. "I'm going with you people, cause Saphire is my friend & I like her!" The 8 year old yelled, angrily. The blonde haired boy took Wario by the hand & literally flipped him onto the floor. "Fine you can come!" The fat purple nose plumber exclaimed, getting up off the floor. Dylan stood there looking at Wario with a smug look on his cute face. The Mario Bros. & Yoshi sat there on the couch, grinning. "What are you grinning at?" The fat purple nose plumber asked, with an irritated look on his face. "He flipped you & you're so much bigger than he is!" Yoshi exclaimed, trying not to laugh. "Are we just gonna sit here & do nothing or are we gonna go save our friends?" Luigi asked. "Yeah, just let me put the Telmet on." The fat purple nose plumber said, very annoyed. So Wario put on the Telmet & they grabbed a hold of him, just before all five of them went into th TV.

Mean while Count Cannoli sat in a chair watching the TV screen for any intruders. "Here, take Saphire." Daisy whispered, setting the 5 year old princess on Autumn's lap. "What are you gonna do?" The girl asked, in a whisper. Daisy pulls out a bobby pin & sticks it in the key hole. "Oh, I get it." The girl whispered. Mona & Autumn sat there watching Daisy pick the lock. "Got it!" The flower princess exclaimed in a whisper. "Lets get out of here!" Mona exclaimed, in a whisper. Autumn continued to hold the little princess in her arms, along with her toy. Just as they started to run for the door, the robot with ten arms stopped them in their tracks & wrapped it's arms around them. "You thought you could escape!" Count Cannoli cackled evilly as he got up from the chair & he walked over towards them. "Put the red head down." The man in purple instructed. The robot did what he was told & dropped her at his feet. Count Cannoli took the rope & tied the red head girl up. "Hand me the cry baby princess." He ordered. The robot handed him the little princess & he tied her up as well. "Give me the blonde haired girl." Count Cannoli demanded as he laid the little princess on the ground. The robot gave him the girl from the real world. "Dang, you feel like you weigh a couple hundred pounds!" He exclaimed, trying not to drop her. "Well I don't weigh a couple of hundred pounds fatty!" The girl yelled, angrily as he finished tying her up. "Don't call me fatty kid, especially if you don't want me to hurt you!" He yelled in her face, just before he dropped her on the ground. The robot dropped Daisy on the floor & he tied her up. "Set them over there." Count Cannoli ordered, pointing to the middle of the floor. The robot sat the four girls in the middle of the floor & Count Cannoli sat back down on the chair, watching the TV screens. Daisy glanced at her little cousin, who was still out cold. "What's wrong with my cousin, Saphire?" She yelled, angrily. "I don't know & I don't care!" Count Cannoli shouted, angrily. He was getting very annoyed by Daisy's constant yelling, so he hit the red button on his control panel & she fell down backwards the trap door. "DAISY!" Mona & Autumn screamed in unison. "Now I don't have to hear her mouth anymore!" He laughed.

The Mario Bros, Wario, Yoshi, & Dylan appeared in front of Count Cannoli's castle. "Now how are we gonna get in there?" The blonde haired boy asked, looking around at the castle. "We walk through the door, duh." The fat purple nose plumber said, very annoyed. "He's not the greatest thief, I am!" Wario exclaimed. Mario & Luigi rolled their eyes at their cousin. "If we're just going to walk through the door, we better go now." Yoshi said, running over towards the door. Everyone followed Yoshi over towards the door & they all went inside the castle.

"YAY, WARIO'S GONNA SAVE ME!" Mona squealed, happily. "Not if I stop him & the others from saving you girls!" Count Cannoli shouted. Suddenly they all heard whimpering. "I want my daddy." Saphire whimpered. "Don't worry, Wario & the others will save us. Then you can go back to your daddy." The red head said, trying to comfort the 5 year old princess. Count Cannoli sat there at the TV screens, typing on the key board. "You kids won't be leaving any time soon!" He exclaimed, turning around in his chair to face them. "Why not?" The girl asked, turning her head away from the little princess. "Because I just told my robot to attack them!" He cackled evilly, turning back to the TV screens. Saphire looked around the room & saw that Daisy wasn't there. "Where's Dais?" The little princess asked. "The basement!" Count Cannoli shouted. Once again Autumn, pulled on the back of her rope & it fell to the ground. "He hit a red button & she fell down the trap door." Mona explained. The 5 year old princess started to cry her awful cry, so Count Cannoli hit that red button & the trap door opened. Just as Saphire started to fall, Autumn jumped up & grabbed the little princess by the top of the ropes. The girl pulled the little princess back up & untied her. Before Autumn stood up, Count Cannoli pushed her down the trap door.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Looks like Saphire finally woke up after several hours of being unconscious. Do you think Autumn & Saphire will get hurt from falling down the trap door? I couldn't think of a better chapter title, sorry. Thank you Chris MSMB & zeldamaster456 for their reviews. I bet you people can't wait for the next chapter. CIAO for now! =D


	5. THE REAL WORLD GIRL IS HURT

The only thing I own is Princess Saphire, Dylan, King Chris, Grandma Lilly, Miss Blake, Olivia, Delilahh (A character my Best Friend Chelsea made up), My dad (Lee), & myself of course (Autumn). The rest of are Nintendo's.

* * *

CHAPTER 5: THE REAL WORLD GIRL IS HURT

Autumn held Saphire close to her body as she fell down the trap door. When Daisy heard them screaming, she moved back against the wall. The girl from the real world shields the 5 year old princess as they fall. When Autumn & Saphire hit the ground, it knocked the 15 year old girl unconscious. "Autumn get up!" The 5 year old princess shouted, crawling out of her arms. "Saphire, untie me!" Daisy ordered. The little princess ran over to her cousin & untied her. "Why isn't she getting up?" Saphire asked, in a scared tone. "She must of hit her head." Daisy said, examining the back of the girl's head. "What's this red stuff?" The 5 year old asked, nervously as she pointed to the red liquid on the ground. The flower princess laid the girl's head back down & looked down to where her little cousin was pointing. "Holy mushroom soup!" Daisy shrieked. "What is it?" Saphire asked. The flower princess moved back over to Autumn & she move the hair that was covering her right eyebrow. "Saphire, I need you to put pressure on the cut." Daisy instructed, getting up off the floor. "Where are you going?" She asked as she put some pressure on the girl's head. "I'm gonna go for help." Daisy said, walking up the basement stairs.

Mean while Dylan, Yoshi, Wario, & the Mario Bros. continued to walk down the foyer of the castle. "If he hurts Mona, I'm gonna kick his butt!" Wario roared, angrily. "I got a question, how do you know Count Cannoli?" The blonde haired boy asked. "That's not an important question, kid." The fat purple nose plumber growled. "What ever." Dylan muttered. As they were walking, they continued to hear, some one calling Luigi's name. "Who keeps shouting my name?" The green clad plumber asked, in a scared tone. "LUIGI!" Daisy shouted. They all turned around to see the flower princess running towards them. "Daisy?" The green clad plumber said, confused. "Where's Mona?" The fat purple nose plumber asked, in concern. "Count Cannoli has her!" The flower princess shrieked. "Where's Autumn & Saphire?" Mario asked, looking at Daisy's face. "Our new friend is hurt!" She exclaimed. "Mario, Luigi I need you to help us!" The flower princess exclaimed, taking the two plumbers by the hands. "We'll be looking for Mona!" The fat purple nose plumber shouted walking off.

Wario, Dylan, & Yoshi continued to walk down the castle foyer. As they were walking down the castle foyer, the ground started to shake. "Why is the ground shaking?" Yoshi asked, trying to keep his balance. "I don't know!" The blonde haired boy, exclaimed as he fell to the ground. Wario stood there unmoved by the shaking of the ground. "What the heck is that thing?" Dylan exclaimed as he got up off the floor. "It looks like a piranha robot plant." Wario said examining the the ten armed robot. Suddenly the robot slammed it's metal arm down in front of them.

THE BATTLE BEGINS "How are we gonna beat this thing?" Yoshi asked. "Like every other person, we fight it!" Wario exclaimed, very annoyed. Yoshi took out an explosive egg & he threw it at the piranha robot plant. The yoshi egg exploded & the robot lost an arm. "Ha take that!" Yoshi shouted, happily. "My turn!" The blonde haired boy exclaimed, punching at the robot's arms. The 8 year old boy punched even harder & a couple of arms fell off. "That's how you do it!" Dylan exclaimed, jumping up & down. "Let me have a crack at the robot!" Wario shouted, tripping the robot. Dylan took the robot's arms & tied them into one big knot. "HA! Take that you over size piranha robot plant!" The blonde haired boy shouted, with joy. BATTLE ENDS

Yoshi ran over to the blonde haired boy & hugged him. "Good job, kid." The fat purple nose plumber congratulated. "Hey kid." Wario said, turning around to face the 8 year old. "What is it?" Dylan asked, looking up at the fat plumber. Wario held put his finger in front of the blonde haired boy. "What about it?" He asked. "Pull my finger." The fat purple nose plumber said, grinning. "Why?" Dylan asked, eyeing the finger. "Just pull my finger!" He ordered. "Fine." The 8 year old huffed. "Dylan, don't do it!" Yoshi shouted, but it was to late, Dylan grabbed Wario's finger & pulled it. As soon as Dylan pulled his finger & Wario farted. The green dinosaur grabbed the blonde haired boy & pulled him out of the green cloud. "You are so nasty!" Dylan shouted, angrily. Wario continued laughing at the blonde haired boy's reaction. "What does that one girl see in you?" The 8 year old asked, very irritated. "I don't know. I don't even care about her that much." The fat purple nose plumber said, just before they started walking again.

Count Cannoli & Mona heard everything they said. "Wow, that was harsh!" Count Cannoli exclaimed, with a smirk on his face. "The only reason why he is coming to save you is because he wants you to make him some more money." The man in purple said, staring at the red head girl. "I thought he cared about me, I even thought he..." Mona began to sob somewhat loudly. "You thought he loved you? Ha, you make me laugh." Count Cannoli cackled, getting up from his chair. "I really thought he cared about me since he has saved me from a pirate lady & a Koopa King." She sniffled. The man in purple walked over to the red head girl, who was sitting on the floor tied up. "You show him so much love, but you never receive any love back." He said, picking the red head up off the floor & setting her on the other purple chair.

Back at King Chris's huge house the all sat there in the living room staring at the TV. "Do you think they got them back?" Peach asked. "I don't know." Grandma Lilly said. Delilahh stood up & walked over towards Peach. "What's the matter?" The princess in pink asked, setting the girl in the fake glasses on her lap. "Nothing is wrong, I just hope Saphire's alright." Delilahh said. Olivia continued to stare at the TV. "I hope Autumn & the others are ok." Lee thought aloud. "Me too." King Chris said.

Daisy & the Mario Bros ran down the basement stairs as fast as they could run. Saphire continued to put pressure on Autumn's cut. "What happen to her?" Mario asked, bending down next to the unconscious girl. "She fell from up there like we did." Daisy explained, picking Saphire & her toy up. The plumber in red picked the blonde haired girl up bridal style. "Will she be ok?" The 5 year old princess asked, holding onto her older cousin. "I think so." Mario said, still holding the real world girl. "Now lets go help Wario get Mona back!" Luigi exclaimed. So everyone ran up the stairs & down the castle foyer.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I have to say thank you, Chris MSMB & butterball 2nd for the reviews. That's all I have to say for now. CIAO for now! =D


	6. THE TRUTH COMES OUT

The only thing I own is Princess Saphire, Dylan, King Chris, Grandma Lilly, Miss Blake, Olivia, Delilahh (A character my Best Friend Chelsea made up), My dad (Lee), & myself of course (Autumn). The rest of are Nintendo's.

* * *

CHAPTER 6: THE TRUTH COMES OUT

Luigi. Daisy, Saphire, & Mario, who was carrying the 15 year old girl, continued walking down the castle foyer. After minutes of walking, they finally caught up with the others. "DYLAN!" Saphire squealed, happily as she leaped out of her cousin, Daisy's arms. The 8 year old felt the 5 year old princess wrap her arms around his body. Dylan picked his little friend up off the ground & hugged he tightly. "Dylan, you're squeezing me to tight!" The little princess exclaimed. "Sorry." He said, smiling, setting the little princess down on the ground. Saphire continued to giggle & hug her best friend. "Wario, I got a question." Yoshi said, walking next to Mario. "What is it?" The fat purple nose asked. "If you don't care about Mona, then why are you still going after her?" The green dinosaur asked. Everyone heard Yoshi ask Wario the question, so they all turn their heads to face him. "I need her to make me more money for my company." He explained. "That's mean, Wario!" Saphire shouted, angrily. "Saphire's right about that being mean!" Luigi shouted, angrily as he held Daisy's hand. "So. I'm not leaving her here so that Silver Heifer can have her." Wario explained, walking next to Luigi. "Do you even love her?" Dylan asked, annoyed. They all stared at the fat purple nose plumber as they walked. "Well do you?" Saphire asked, holding the blonde haired boy's hand. Wario didn't say anything as he walked between them. "He does love her!" Yoshi squealed, happily. "NO, I DO NOT LOVE HER!" Wario bellowed, furiously. "When we get there, I'm gonna save her all by myself." He said, angrily.

When Mona heard Wario say he didn't love her & the reason why he was coming to save her, it felt like a knife was being driven through her heart. "I was right, the only reason why he's saving you, is because he needs you to make him some of that green stuff." Count Cannoli said, with a smug look on his face. "He's just using me." Mona said, with tears running down her cheeks. "That's why I'm gonna keep you here forever." He said, with a smug look on his face. "I don't care, it's probably the best thing." The red head said, with tears still running down her cheeks. "I'll stop him from saving you." The man in purple said, smiling. "I was happy that Wario was coming to save me, but now I don't want him to save me." Mona sobbed. Once again Count Cannoli picked Mona up & moved her over towards the couch. As soon as the red head was placed on the couch, she laid down & started to bawl her eyes out. The man in purple walked back over to the TV laughing to himself. "Since she doesn't want him to save her, I'll try to keep her for my evil plan." Count Cannoli said, glancing over at Mona, who was still bawling her eyes out. The man in purple walked over to the red head girl & sat her up. "I-I-I don't understand him!" She exclaimed, angrily. "What don't you understand?" Count Cannoli asked, sitting next to Mona on the couch. "Why doesn't he love me?" She asked, with tears running down her cheeks. "He's nothing but a selfish jerk!" The red head girl shouted, angrily. "I'll make sure he doesn't save you." The man in purple said, grinning. Mona nodded. "Can I go home?" She asked. "Don't you wanna stay here?" He asked. "No, I do want to be rescued, but not by Wario." The red head said. "Sorry, you won't be getting rescued, ever!" He shouted, getting up from the couch. With that Mona started bawling again & within minutes she fell a sleep. It was bad enough that Mona was broken hearted & now she may never get to leave Count Cannoli's Castle.

Mean while Wario walked a head of the others. "I do care about her, I just don't want them to know that, cause they might think I'm not tough any more." Wario thought to himself as he walked.

Saphire continued to hold Dylan's hand as they walked next to the others. "Is Autumn ok?" The 5 year old princess asked, glancing over at her friend. "I'm not really sure anymore." Mario said, holding the 15 year old girl as he walked. "Mario, you can get on my back." The green dinosaur said. "I have to hold Autumn." The plumber in red said. "You & the girl can ride on my back." Yoshi said, smiling. So Mario got on the green dinosaur's back with the real world girl. "Don't drop her." Daisy said, holding Luigi's hand. "Don't worry I won't." Mario said, riding on Yoshi's back.

"I'll be right back." The little princess said, just before walking off. "Hey, where are you going?" Dylan asked. Saphire pointed at Wario & continued walking. "Wario." The little princess started. "What is it, kid?" The fat purple nose plumber asked, walking. "Do you care about Mona?" The 5 year old princess asked, in concern. Wario didn't answer the little girl. "Are you gonna answer me?" Saphire asked, looking up at the fat purple nose plumber. "If I tell you, you have to promise to keep it just between the two of us." He said, looking down at the little princess & her stuff animal rabbit. "I promise." She said, smiling. "I really do care about her, you know." Wario said, still looking down at the little princess as he continued to walk. Saphire nodded. "I just don't want people to think I'm losing my toughness over a stupid 17 year old girl.

Mean while, Count Cannoli was sitting down on the purple chair. "I thought he was just using the annoying red head to make him some money." He said aloud. After several minutes, Mona began to wake up. "Did some one save me yet?" The red head asked. "No." Count Cannoli said, with a smirk on his face. "Why are you smirking?" Mona asked, angrily. "Well, I know something that you don't know." The man in purple said, grinning. "If it's about that jerk, Wario, I don't wanna hear it!" Mona shouted, angrily. "Well just to remind you, you will never leave this place!" He cackled, evilly. "Shut up, I am too getting out of here, Silver Heifer!" The red head yelled. "IT'S SILVER ZEPHYR!" Count Cannoli bellowed, furiously. "Silver Heifer!" Mona exclaimed, with a smirk on her face. When Mona said that, Count Cannoli got really mad, so he picked her up & dropped her on the floor. "If Wario finds out you hurt me, he's gonna kick your butt!" She yelled, angrily. "Remember, he doesn't care about you." He smirked. "Right." Mona sighed, sadly. The red head suddenly felt tears well up in her eyes. "Some one please save me. As long as it's not that jerk, Wario." The red head thought to herself as the tears ran down her cheeks.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: The reason it's called THE TRUTH COMES OUT is because Wario, admits he does care about Mona. Sorry if the chapter is a little slow, but it's gonna be good in the next chapter (I hope). I have to say thank you, Chris MSMB & butterball 2nd for the reviews. That's all I have to say for now. CIAO for now! =D


	7. SAVING MONA

The only thing I own is Princess Saphire, Dylan, King Chris, Grandma Lilly, Miss Blake, Olivia, Delilahh (A character my Best Friend Chelsea made up), My dad (Lee), & myself of course (Autumn). The rest of are Nintendo's.

* * *

CHAPTER 7: SAVING MONA

Saphire continued to walk beside Wario. "Are we there yet?" The little princess asked, walking next to the fat purple nose plumber. "Almost kid." He said, getting some what annoyed. "Are you gonna kiss Mona when you see her?" The 5 year old asked, curiously. "Heck no!" Wario yelled at the little princess. "Why not, I thought you cared about her?" She asked, looking up at the fat plumber. "I do." He said back. "Then why not kiss her." Saphire suggested. "I didn't say I love her, you know!" Wario fussed. "Whatever." She smirked, just before running back over to Dylan. "Dylan." Saphire whined, tugging on his shirt. "What is it, Saphi?" He asked, smiling. "Can I have a piggy back ride?" The 5 year old princess asked, sweetly as she looked up at her friend. "Sure. Come here." He said. So Saphire climbed on Dylan's back with Mr. Bunny & he held onto her as he stood back up. "Can you take me back over to Wario?" She asked. So he took his little friend back over to Wario.

Mario continued to hold onto the unconsious 15 year old girl as he rode on Yoshi's back, but after several minutes, the girl started to regain consciousness. "Where am I?" Autumn asked, still some what out of it. "Hey, kid, how are you feeling?" Mario asked. "My head hurts, but it's not as bad as sledding into a tree." The blonde haired girl said, barely managed to crack a smile. "We're just glad you're ok." Daisy said, smiling. "I'm glad I'm ok too." The 15 year old girl said, rubbing her head. "Where's Saphire & Mona?" Autumn asked, curiously. "Saphire is over there with Dylan & we still have to save Mona." Luigi explained. "I just hope we can save her." Yoshi said. "I know we can save her." The blonde haired girl said. "I just wish Wario wasn't such a jerk." Daisy sighed, walking next to Luigi. "What do you mean?" Autumn asked, arching her eyebrow in concern. "Wario's only saving Mona, so she can make him some more money." Luigi explained. The 15 year old girl shook her head.

"I'm back!" Saphire exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Dylan's neck. "You kids will have to stay out of my way when I go in to rescue Mona." Wario said. "Don't worry, we will." The 8 year old boy said, carrying the 5 year old princess on his back. "Can we tell him,?" Saphire asked, looking up at Wario. "NO!" He bellowed, irritatedly. "Please!" The little princess begged. I said no!" The fat purple nose plumber shouted, getting very annoyed. "Fine." Saphire huffed. After almost an hour of walking, they finially made it to the elevator. "We made it!" The little princess squealed, happily. "Guys are you coming?" The blonde haired boy called. Everyone nodded & they got on the elevator.

Mean while on the very last floor, Count Cannoli was untying Mona for his plan. "If you try to run away, you will be in trouble." He said, frowning. As soon as he finished untying her, she darted for the door. Count Cannoli jumped in front of her & pushed her down. "I WARNED YOU ABOUT TRYING RUN AWAY & YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME, SO NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" He bellowed, angrily. Count Cannoli grabbed Mona by the top of her red top & lifted her up off the ground. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" The red head screamed. Just as Count Cannoli was about to hurt Mona, Wario busted through the doors. "Put her down!" The fat purple nose plumber yelled. Whatever." The man in purple said with a smirk on his face. So he dropped the red head girl on her face. Mona stood up & looked over at Wario. "Are you coming?" The fat purple nose plumber asked. "No!' The red head girl shouted, angrily. "Why not?" He asked, confused. Count Cannoli stood there grinning. "Because you said you didn't love or care about me, but mostly over you not caring about me!" Mona yelled, with tears running down her cheeks. "You heard that?" Wario asked. "Yeah, she heard you & so did I!" The man in purple laughed. "Mona I didn't mean what I said." The fat purple nose plumber appologized. "I just didn't want people to think I'm losing my toughness over you." He explained, walking toward the red head girl. "I don't believe you!" She yelled, with tear still running down her cheeks. Count Cannoli continued to grin at the red head. Little did they know a 5 year old princess was listening to the conversation.

"I have to do something!" Saphire exclaimed, turning around to face her friends. "Don't go in there!" Dylan exclaimed in a whisper. "But I have to tell Mona something." She said. "I won't be stopping you." Daisy said. "Go help Wario, Saphire." Mario said, smiling. "We'll be waiting." Luigi said. Autumn & Yoshi nodded in agreement with the others. "I'll be back soon, I hope." The little princess said, opening the door.

When Saphire ran through the door everyone turned their head to face her. "What are you doing here?" Wario asked, irritatedly. "I'm here to help!" The 5 year old princess exclaimed. "Mona, Wario does care about you, he even told me he does!" She exclaimed, holding her toy under her arm. "You weren't lying?" The red head asked. Wario shook his head. "So you do care about me?" She asked, arching her eyebrow. Count Cannoli's grin turned into a frown. His plans to keep her her forever were being destroyed by the little princess. "Yes, I do care about you." Wario said. Mona was happy to hear him say that, so she started to run for him, but when she did, the man in purple grabbed the back of her white trench coat. "SHE'S NOT GOING ANY WHERE!" Count Cannoli bellowed. "Let her go Cannoli!" Wario shouted, furiously. "Sorry, I can't do that!" He cackled, wrapping his arm around Mona's body. "Wario, help me!" The red head shrieked. Saphire walked up to Count Cannoli & looked into his eyes. "You put my friend down now!" She ordered, angrily. "Go away kid!" He yelled, annoyed. When Saphire didn't go away, Count Cannoli knocked her down on the floor. The 5 year old princess sat there on the floor crying her awful cry. "Shut that brat up!" The Silver Zephyr hollered. "Not until you put Mona down!" Wario hollered back. So once again Count Cannoli dropped the red head girl on her face. "Now you have to shut that brat up!" He yelled. Mona crawled over to Saphire & picked her up. "It's ok, that Silver Heifer isn't gonna bother us any more." The red head said, standing up with the 5 year old princess in her arms. "IT'S SILVER ZEPHYR!" The man in purple bellowed, furiously as he stormed over to the two girls. Just as Count Cannoli was about to hurt the red head girl, Wario hurried over to her & punched the man in purple, knocking him unconscious. Mona sat the little princess down & ran over to Wario. "Oh Wario, thank you so much for saving me!" She exclaimed, just before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Get a room!" Saphire exclaimed. The red head girl turned her head back to the little princess, who looked a little green. "Sorry." Mona appologized. "That's ok, I saw Luigi & Daisy kissing once & it made me almost lose my breakfast from that morning, considering it was almost dark out." The 5 year old princess said, walking over to where Count Cannoli was laying. "Saphire get away from him!" Wario fussed. The red head girl walked over to the little princess. "I was just seeing if he was unconscious!" Saphire whined. When Mona went to pick Saphire up, Count Cannoli grabbed her wrist. The man in purple stood up, holding the red head's wrist. "WARIO!" Mona shrieked as she tried to pull away. "I thought I knocked you unconscious!" He fussed. "You did, but then I regained consciousness!" The man in purple cackled. "Well, you let Mona go!" Wario yelled. "But what if I don't?" He asked, with a smirk on his face. "Then I'll kick your butt!" The fat purple nose plumber yelled angrily. Count Cannoli even grabbed the little princess by the wrist. "You want your friend, then you better fight me for her!" He cackled evilly, tossing them to the side. The man in purple pulled a rope & another cage fell down on top of the two girls. "Fine, I will!" Wario exclaimed, making the first move. "GO WARIO, KICK HIS BUTT!" The little princess cheeered. "This is gonna be a short fight." Mona said, looking down at the 5 year old princess. Wario throws his fist at Count Cannoli's face, but he missed. The man in purple laughed. This time Wario didn't miss the villian's face. "YAY WARIO!" Mona cheered. That's what you get for taking Mona!" Wario exclaimed. "Fine you win, take the stupid girl." He shouted, annoyed. "See I told you this would be a short fight." Mona said, smiling.

Wario lifted the cage off the ground & tossed it to the other side off the room. "Wario you saved me!" Mona shrieked, happily as she wrapped her arms around the fat purple nose plumber's neck & gave him another kiss on the cheek. The others came into the room & Saphire ran over to Luigi. "So are you ready to leave this show?" Wario asked the others They all nodded & he telported them out using the Telmet.

Back at King Chris's huge house Peach, Delilahh, Olivia Rose, Grandma Lilly, Chris, & Lee were still sitting in the living room when the door opened. "We're back!" Yoshi exclaimed running through the double hung doors. "SAPHIRE!" Olivia & Delilahh squealed in unison as they ran for their little friend. "Dylan come here." The Grandma ordered, nicely. The blonde haired boy walked over to Grandma Lilly. "Thanks for going with the Mario Bros. & Yoshi to save my two granddaughters." She thanked. "You're welcome." Dylan said, sitting down on the couch. The real world girl ran over to her dad & hugged him. "Can you show us how to get back to the real world?" Lee asked. "Daddy, do we have to go now?" Autumn whined. "I guess not." He sighed, sitting back down on the couch. "You guys can stay as long as you want." Grandma Lilly said, smiling. "Well, this is one adventure I will never forget." Autumn laughed. Everyone started laughing at the 15 year old girl's comment. "Why are we laughing?" Saphire asked, confused. We're laughing because she made us laugh." Daisy explained, with a smile on her face. So everyone including Wario & Mona were enjoyed the rest of the day.

THE END FOR NOW ANYWAYS =D

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: The part where I mentioned sledding into a tree, that really did happen a year or so ago. I sprang my ankle that second snow day we had. Anyway I would like to say thank Chris MSMB, zeldamaster456, & MarioLuigi25 for all their reviews. Another thing, this story mostly had Wario & Mona in it. CIAO for now! =D


End file.
